


Cloud's Special First Snow (A Clack/Zakkura Oneshot)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Winter, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: It was a cold day in Nibelheim.Cloud and his mother prepare to let Zack come over for dinner.But Cloud had some... other plans in mind.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 10





	Cloud's Special First Snow (A Clack/Zakkura Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really written any Clack/Zakkura in a while but!!  
> Election night is tomorrow and,,, I wrote this to distract myself from election anxiety.  
> But I hope y'all like it. ;v;

It was a cold, quiet day in Nibelheim.  
Everyone in the town was either outside, wearing their winter attire and shopping or hanging out, or stayed inside their homes from being out in the cold.  
  
Cloud was inside his house, however, helping his mother out with cleaning the place up.  
Cloud had invited Zack to his house for dinner, and wanted him to stay for the night afterwards.  
But Cloud had different plans besides having dinner and having Zack stay the night with him.  
  
  
After Cloud and his mom got done cleaning the house, they heard the sound of knocking on the door.  
“I’ll get it, mom!” Cloud exclaimed, running towards the door.  
Cloud opened it and saw Zack stand in front of him.  
  
Cloud blushed a bit, and stared into Zack’s eyes for a bit.  
“H-Hi, Zack…” Cloud said.  
“Hiya, Cloud! It was nice of you to invite me for dinner.” Zack responded, smiling, “May I come in?”  
Cloud snapped out of looking into Zack’s eyes and blushed a bit more.  
“Sure, you may come in.” Cloud responded, moving out of the way to let Zack come inside his house.  
  
“This place looks so nice and cozy.” Zack said, looking over to Cloud.  
“Oh, hello Zack!” Cloud’s mother walked over to Zack and shook his hand.  
“Ahh, you must be Cloud’s mother.” Zack said, shaking her hand as well,  
“Indeed, I am.” She responded, smiling, “Why don’t you and Cloud hang out in Cloud’s room?”  
“Oh? Uhh, we can do that, mom.” Cloud responded, blushing and smiling.  
“Dinner will take a while to make.” Cloud’s mother said, “So you boys better behave.” She giggled.  
“We will, mom.” Cloud responded, smiling, “Let’s go to my room, Zack!” He exclaimed, grabbing Zack’s hand, making Zack blush, and took him to his room.  
  
Once Cloud and Zack walked inside Cloud’s room, Zack looked around.  
He noticed a few chocobo plushies on Cloud’s bed, and giggled.  
“What’s so funny?” Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, nothing, Cloud.” Zack responded, looking at Cloud for a second, and blushed a bit.  
“So…” Cloud said, blushing and looking into Zack’s eyes once again, “Weren’t you cold on the way here?”  
“Not really…” Zack responded, walking towards Cloud, looking at him in the eyes.  
“O-Oh?” Cloud responded, blushing a deep red.  
  
Zack tried to lean in, but heard Cloud’s mother shout.  
“Dinner’s ready, boys!”  
“O-Oh! Coming, mom!” Cloud exclaimed, grabbing Zack’s hand and came out of his room to sit at the table.  
  
Zack sat down next to Cloud.  
Cloud’s mother brought out some plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs and served them to Zack and Cloud.  
“Dig in!” She exclaimed.  
“Thanks, mom.” Cloud said, smiling while picking up his fork to eat his food.  
  
Zack took a bite of the food, and was very satisfied by how well cooked and tasty it was.  
“This is very good spaghetti, ma’am.” Zack said, taking a few more bites of the delicious spaghetti.  
“I’m so glad you like it, Zack.” Cloud’s mother said, with a smile on her face.  
  
  
Once the boys were done eating, they felt full.  
They were really satisfied from the food they ate.  
“That was some good spaghetti, mom!” Cloud exclaimed, in a cheerful and happy tone.  
“I’m glad you liked it, hun.” Cloud’s mother said, smiling once more.  
“I think I should get going.” Zack said, getting up from his seat, “It’s getting late.”  
“Cloud then got up and grabbed Zack’s hand again.  
“W-Why not stay here for the night?” Cloud asked, smiling and trying to hide his soft blushing.  
“Well, I guess I can stay here for the night...” Zack responded, looking at his mother, “If that’s ok with you, ma’am.”  
“Oh? Of course!” Cloud’s mother responded, smiling.  
  
Cloud then grabbed Zack’s hand, and walked towards the front door.  
“We’re going out for a bit before we settle down for the night, mom.” He said, smiling.  
“Okay! Be good!” Cloud’s mother responded, heading towards the kitchen to clean the plates.  
Cloud then grabbed his scarf from the table that was next to the door, and walked outside the house with Zack.  
  
  
It was cold outside, but Cloud and Zack decided to take a walk around town for a bit.  
Cloud started to shiver a bit, and Zack noticed him shivering.  
“Do you want me to lend you my extra sweater I have?” Zack asked, unwrapping the extra sweater around his waist.  
“S-S-Sure…” Cloud responded.  
Zack gave him the sweater, and Cloud immediately put it on over his clothes.  
“T-Thank you, Zack…” Cloud said, smiling.  
“You’re welcome…” Zack responded, blushing.  
  
  
Cloud then noticed something falling in front of him.  
“No way…” Cloud said, being in awe.  
“It’s starting to snow.” Zack said, smiling, “You don’t see snow here, huh?”  
“No, I don’t…” Cloud said, blushing.  
Zack then noticed Cloud’s lips turning a slight blue.  
“Oh goodness, Cloud…” He said, “I need to get you inside.”  
“Huh? I’m fine though?” Cloud responded.  
  
The snow kept falling, starting to slowly cover the area around them.  
The ground was a tad bit icy at this point.  
“We should head back inside.” Zack said, grabbing Cloud’s hand, and started walking towards his house.  
  
Once Zack and Cloud got inside the house, Cloud was shivering a lot.  
Zack noticed him shivering, so he picked up Cloud, and carried him to his room.  
Cloud was shocked at how strong Zack was, but felt Zack place him down in his bed.  
Cloud then wrapped himself in a blanket, still shivering.  
“Well, I think I should get going…” Zack said, but felt Cloud grab his hand again.  
“But you said you would stay the night…” Cloud responded.  
“Well, you’re right…” Zack then went to lay down next to Cloud.  
  
  
Cloud blushed once more, but Zack smiled and noticed Cloud’s blueish lips.  
“Hey, maybe I should take care of this.” Zack said, before leaning in and kissing Cloud on the lips.  
Cloud was blushing a deep red, but melted into the kiss and kissed Zack back.  
  
Zack then pulled away, and smiled.  
“You know, if you had feelings for me, you should’ve told me.”  
“I was going to, but I was scared of the outcome.” Cloud responded, blushing.  
“Aww…” Zack said, letting out a sigh, “I actually have feelings for you too.”  
“Y-You do?” Cloud asked, blushing once again.  
“Y-Yeah…” Zack responded.  
  
Cloud then leaned in and kissed Zack softly.  
Zack’s eyes widened, but then were slowly starting to shut, as he kissed Cloud back.  
They then pulled away, and started to cuddle with each other.  
“Can I say something, Zack…?” Cloud asked, smiling.  
“What is it?” Zack responded, blushing a bit.  
  
Cloud then inhaled, and exhaled slowly.  
“I…” He started to speak, “I… I love you.”  
Zack then blushed a bit more.  
“Cloud…” He said, “I… I love you too.”  
“R-Really?” Cloud asked.  
“Yes…” Zack responded, “I really… love you.”  
  
The boys then kissed once more, but this time it was more of a gentle and soft kiss.  
They kept kissing until Zack pulled away, trying to catch some air.  
Cloud then started to cuddle with Zack once more.  
Zack smiled, and cuddled with Cloud once more as well.  
  
  
After a while of cuddling, both of the boys fell asleep.  
It was late of course, but they were under a warm, soft blanket, to keep themselves warm from the cold.


End file.
